I will wait for you
by StardustRoad
Summary: Loki never expected to fall for a mortal, and he most certainly never expected for this to happen. He wasn't even sure that he was qualified to be a father. Loki/Darcy fan fiction. A story about love, family, and ice cream.
1. I love you

Loki's heart was beating very fast, he worried that, if it kept doing that, his chest would explode. The battle of New York was almost over, and he feared that he would lose to his scumbag brother, and his lousy friends. A couple of weeks ago, Loki would have given anything to win, he would even had died for the course, but that was weeks ago. Everything changed when he came to earth, when he had met her. In the beginning he had just followed her around, trying to get some information about Thor from her. When she had found out that he was following her, she had tried to make conversation with him. She had become his way of keeping himself entertained while stuck on earth, but new feelings, strange and unfamiliar feelings had begun to take over his mind. Loki had never been in love before, and he hated himself for being the victim of this foul decease. He hated himself even more for letting those kinds of feelings take over his heart for a mortal, but he loved her, and that was something he couldn't deny even if he tried to. After Loki had met this girl, he did not want world domination anymore, but he had kept to his plan anyway, and only for one reason. If there was one thing Loki was, it was proud; if he hadn't stuck to his plan, if he had simply gone home, or given in every time Thor had pleaded him to, he would have lost his head. He would have been a failure, and that was even worse than any punishment the Avengers could give him. He now knew that this was a battle he could not win, and it made him sad. He needed to apologize to his beloved mortal, he needed to tell her how he felt, and he needed to tell her goodbye. If he got captured now, they would never let him do all of those things, so even though he was wounded, he teleported to New Mexico without any hesitations.

As he was teleporting, his wounds opened up even more, and got larger with any second he spend in transportation. When he arrived, he passed out; bleeding all over her floor. Just before he passed out he saw her horrified face, looking at him in shock. As she ran to his aid, he managed to speak one word before passing out.

"Darcy"

* * *

"And I was was having such a good day" Darcy said sarcastically to herself as she angrily turned off her TV, and threw the remote in to the wall, causing it to break in to smaller pieces. It was an understatement to say that she was pissed off. Anyone would be angry if she saw her boyfriend on TV killing people. Unless of course if her boyfriend was an actor. then you probably would be proud, but that wasn't the case with Darcy. Her boyfriend wasn't acting, and it was real people he was killing. She wasn't really surprised, and she hadn't turned off the TV because of the murder. She was mostly pissed off, because she knew what he was doing, and she was angry with him, but she couldn't help but think that Loki looked hot wearing that helmet. She was angry because she had allowed herself to fall in love with him, and she was angry because she was still in love with him. No matter what he did, she would still be in love with him, and that pissed her off. She knew that he didn't feel the same way about her, and she knew that he never would. Sure he maybe had a small "crush" on her, but he would never be head over heels, I'm prepared to die if we can't be together, in love with her, the way that she was with him. Her train of thought was broken by a large CRASH.

Loki was lying on her floor, blood escaping several wounds. He looked at her with apologetic eyes, as he was fighting with himself to keep being awake. Just before he closed his eyes, he managed to look at her, and say one single word.

"Darcy"

* * *

Loki woke up in Darcy's bed. Her almost intoxicating scent still lingered on the pillow he was resting his head on. He noticed that his wounds had been cleaned, and he was no longer wearing his armor. He searched around the room for his armor, but gave up soon after. His eyes had met something much more interesting than armor. He starred in to her ocean blue eyes, and she starred back. Blue met green, mortal met immortal, good met bad. As long as he looked in to those eyes, his life would be complete. He couldn't tell if she felt the same way, all he could see was worry glazed with anger. She was sitting on a chair by his bedside, clearly worried about his wellbeing.

"Thank you" Loki said, knowing that it probably wasn't the two words Darcy really wanted to hear, but he was getting there; Darcy would get his most sincere apology, even if it killed him.

"How are you feeling?" Darcy replied with a worried voice. Loki knew that he had to choose his words carefully; Darcy was angry, and she had every right to be. He realized that he had a lot of nerve showing up here, but he wanted no… he needed her forgiveness.

"Darcy, we really need to talk" He answered her, not wanting to let her know that he felt like a tree going through a wood chipper; not as much physically as mentally.

"I know" She said angrily.

"I came here to apologize to you; I realize now that I shouldn't have done what I did." This was hard for him, but he needed to apologize.

"You didn't want to seem like a failure right?" Darcy asked him, looking at him with understanding eyes.

"Ho... how did you know that?"

"I might not know you as much as I'd like to, but I do know you a lot" Darcy's words surprised him; she actually wanted to know him, she actually knew a lot about him. This woman kept finding new ways to warm his heart.

"I never wanted to hurt you Darcy"

"Does it matter? I am just a mortal after all, I am very easy to replace" Those words actually hurt Loki.

"Is that how I have made you feel? Like you are merely just a replaceable toy to me?" Loki's heart ached; if that was how he had made her feel by doing this, it suddenly didn't seem to be worth it. She didn't answer; she just turned to look at the window. When she didn't answer for a while, he continued.

"This is not the way I feel about you Darcy" Loki noticed a single tear falling from her eye.

"I have never felt the same way for any person as the way I feel about you, Darcy Lewis"

"You are my moon, my stars, and my sun" Loki realized that he sounded very lame in the eyes of human when he said this, but this was the prober Asgardian way, and he wanted her to know how he really felt.

"You are the ground that I walk on and the air that I breathe" He noticed that Darcy's eyes, again was locked on to his. Her expression now mixed with confusion, anger, love, and more confusion. "You are the only reason that I have to live for" Her eyes widened with shock, as she kept staring at him, and he kept talking.

"I am deeply, madly, ridiculously in love with you Darcy, and I am deeply sorry for what I have done to your people. There is no rational excuse for what I did, and I understand if you were to hate and despise me forever. The reason I came here was to tell you the truth, and this is the truth; even if you hate me, I will always love yo…" Loki knew that he was rambling, he had never been this nervous, and he dreaded her response, so he kept talking; until she had cut him off. He had been cut off by her lips; they were pressed against his in a passionate kiss. His heart skipped a beat before beating so fast that he was sure it would cause his chest to explode. He never felt more happy, as he was sitting there, returning her kiss. He felt his heart scream when they finally broke apart, he still dreaded her answer to his declaration of love, and why shouldn't he?

"I love you too" she said with a voice that both sounded overly happy and sad at the same time.

"The New York incident won't change that" He was surprised to hear that, but he didn't say anything.

"But the consequences might" Realization hit him hard; of course he would have to face some kind of consequence for his actions, most likely on Asgard.

"Would you wait for me?" He suddenly asked her, looking at her with loving eyes.

"What?"

"If I got a sentence that kept me from you, would you wait for me?" He knew it was a lot to ask her about, but he needed to know.

"Of course" She replied with a sad smile.

"What if I never were to come back?" He was really squeezing the lemon, and he knew it.

"I will always wait for you Loki, there will never be any other than you" She answered, and she meant it.

"Would you wait for me?" She asked him hesitantly in return.

"There won't be a second in my existence where you won't be the only one for me, I am truly yours for infinity" He answered with no hesitation what so ever.

With a snap of his fingers, he was fully dressed in his battle armor again. He had transported both of them to her living room, and there they stood, hand in hand, looking deep in to each other's eyes. It was truly a bitter sweet moment; they had both confessed that their love for each other was truly more than just a crush, and in this beautiful moment, they were forced to leave each other. Loki felt like he could stand there forever; he could just look at those beautiful blue eyes for all of eternity, but he had to leave, and he had to leave now.

"I have to leave" he said, with a sad voice.

"I know you do" She answered with tears in her eyes.

"I will do anything that is in my power to see you again, but I fear that the penalty for my actions won't allow me" Even the mighty Loki had tears in his eyes as he said those words.

"I will wait for you" she simply answered him, as she forced herself to smile a sad, but reassuring smile.

"And I for you" With those words, he pulled her in for a long and tender kiss. He knew that this kiss might be their last, but he did not fear; as long as he had those lips against his, all of his worries were not present, but when they finally broke apart, his worries came back again.

"Goodbye Darcy Lewis, never forget me, and remember to wait"

"I promise that I will wait for you" she told him; those were the last words he heard before transporting again. A flash of light surrounded him, and he found himself standing in Stark tower once again.

* * *

Darcy found herself alone once again; a silence filled the living room as tears fell from her eyes. She turned on her TV again, and walked to her bathroom to continue what she had been doing before Loki interrupted her. She picked up a small item and returned to look at the TV; all of the Avengers had already beaten up, and surrounded Loki; every single one of their weapons pointing at him. She knew Loki could handle it though.

"I will wait for you" She said to the TV, as she saw the Avengers hand, and mouth cuff Loki. She took turns from looking at the item in her hand, and looking at the TV.

"Forever" she added, as she smiled, turned off the TV, and placed the pregnancy test on a nearby table. She then went to bed with the result of the test echoing in her mind.

"Positive"

* * *

Authors note: So this was my Loki/Darcy one-shot. I apologize to those who think its lame. This is the first love story I have ever written; plus the fact that as I am typing this, I am sick. This was just a project to keep me occupied while I'm sick. So anyway, I'm kind of thinking of making this one-shot in to a two-shot. It would contain Loki finding out that he is a father (DUNN DUNN DUNNNN!) So remember to review and have a nice day


	2. Can i have an ice cream?

**Authors note:**

Here it is; chapter 2 in my Loki/Darcy Fan fiction. This chapter has Thor as the main character, but don't worry; there is plenty of drama involved. Enjoy:

* * *

** 7 years later:**

He lived on earth with his wife, who was expecting their second child, he had a job; protecting humans from villains, and he had many friends. He should be happy, but he wasn't; there was something missing in his life, but he knew not what. He caught sight of his son; playing happily with Darcy's daughter on the playground. They were both around the same age; Darcy's daughter being a little bit older than his own son. It always brought a smile to his face, when he saw his son laugh, and he tended to do that a lot when he spend time with Darcy's little girl. He however, couldn't help but notice that something was a little bit suspicious about her; he couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something was different; unhuman.

"How does she do it?" Jane broke his train of thought.

"Huh? Whatever do you mean darling?"

"Oh come on Thor; you know what I mean"

"Then tell me what it is that I know" Thor answered his wife.

"Darcy is raising a child all on her own. I don't understand how she does that; I find it hard even though I have you" Jane answered him. Thor had never actually thought of that; Darcy made it seem so easy all the time, and she always had the biggest smile on her face. She always seemed very happy, but now when Jane mentioned it; Thor could actually see that she was hiding a great pain behind her positive smile, and frustration and depression did seem to hide in her eyes. Where was the child's father? Why did he abandon Darcy to raise the child on her own? Why did her behavior suggest that she missed him greatly, and that she wanted him back? Jane's comment had opened a gate inside Thor's head full of questions, and now he couldn't seem to close it again. He observed Darcy, as she was building sand castles with the children while she laughed and played, and had a good time. Jane suddenly decided to join them, and he was now standing all alone with his thoughts flying around in his head.

"Uncle Thor? Would you play with me, please?" Thor felt a child's hand pulling gently in his cape, and he noticed that Darcy's daughter was missing from the sandbox. Thor turned his head to look at the little girl as she was gazing at him with her big blue puppy eyes. Her coal black hair was whirling in the wind, and she was standing innocently with a sandbox shovel in one hand, and a bucket in the other.

"Weren't you just playing with Javon?" Thor asked the little girl. Javon was the name of his son; Jane had been a little bit skeptical when Thor had come up with the name, but now she loved it. It was a mix between an Asgardian name, and a Midgardian name so it fit perfectly.

"Yes, but now he's playing with the other children" The girl said with her cute little velvet voice, and her sweet almost British accent.

"Then why don't you join the other children?" Thor had knelt down to her height now, as he was speaking with her.

"The other children doesn't like me; I'm too different from them" The little girl took him by surprise with her words. There was something familiar with her situation, but Thor couldn't quite put a finger on what.

"Well then" Thor said as he was trying to sound very optimistic to cheer up the sad little girl.

"Let's go build Asgard out of sand" He continued, and lifted the little girl up on his shoulder, and walked with her towards the sandbox. She was laughing as he sat her down in the sand beside Darcy; Thor could suddenly see all the pain Darcy was concealing, she was laughing on the outside, but Thor knew that she was dying on the inside.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're up to this? Raven can be a bit of a handful" Darcy asked Thor and Jane with worry in her voice; her daughter was hiding behind her as they were standing in Thor and Jane's front door.

"Sure we can; it's not our first time babysitting" Jane reassured her.

"Rest assured Darcy; Raven is in good hands" Thor added. He could almost taste the worry Darcy felt at that moment; it was flying in a bubble around her head.

"Alright then; I'll be back in an hour, and don't give her too much sugar; it will just make her too hyper"

"Sure" Jane said. "No sugar for Raven; have fun on your date" She teased Darcy.

"I am not going on a date" Darcy answered with a slight anger in her voice; she didn't seem to think it was funny.

"Alright, but you do need to find a guy soon; you can't live like this forever you know" Jane mused.

"I already have a guy" Darcy snapped.

"Oh really? What's his name?" The two women were creating a lot of tension, and Thor felt really tempted to just slam the door shut, but he resisted the urge.

"Lo…" Darcy suddenly paused for a brief second.

"Key; we are trying to keep our relationship low key, so I can't tell you his name" Jane smiled at Darcy's statement.

"There is no guy is there?" She asked in a "matter of fact" voice.

"SO WHAT!? I really don't need a guy anyway" Darcy said.

"Take good care of Raven, and Do NOT feed her sugar!" She added before she closed the front door, and the sound of a car engine starting could be heard.

"That woman seriously has issues" Jane told him. As on cue; Raven was pulling gently in Thor's cape again.

"Javon just said that you are his father, and that everyone has a father. What is a father?" She asked him curiously. Jane threw her hands in the air at this.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN!?" She yelled at him, and left the room.

* * *

The sun was shining from a clear sky, and the warm summer breeze played mildly around with the leaves on the trees and bushes. It was safe to say that this was a perfect summer afternoon, so Jane and Thor had decided to take the two children out in their backyard to enjoy the weather, and to enjoy the jungle gym Thor had built for Javon last year.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Jane said to Thor as they watched the two children play on the jungle gym. Thor had to admit that she was right; those two were just as cute as two adorable bunnies when they were playing together.

"Hey Mom! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Javon yelled at Jane as the two children was eagerly running towards them.

"Yes Javon what is it?" Jane laughed as she picked up her son, and spun him around.

"Can I have an ice cream?" Javon asked hopefully.

"Yes of course you can have an ice cream" She said as she put her son down again.

"Excuse me" they heard a velvet voice behind them. They all turned to look at Raven with a smile on their faces.

"Yes Raven?" Jane smiled at her.

"What is an "ice cream" exactly?" She asked curiously. Jane raised both of her eyebrows in disbelief.

"You had never had an ice cream before?" Thor asked the sweet little girl.

"N… No. My mom won't let me have sweets; she says it is because I am so sweet in the first place, that I don't need them" Jane's jaw almost hit the ground.

"Well you are sweet, but you really never tasted any candy? Not once?"

"We… Well yes I have tasted candy ONCE, but mom told me never to tell anyone about that incident" Jane rose up from the ground to stand straight.

"That's it! First she denies her a father, and then she denies her sugar. Darcy is a good person, but she is WAY too over protective over her daughter" Jane was heading for the house as she practically yelled this.

"Jane sweetheart, don't you think that you are overreacting just a little bit?" Thor tried.

"NO!" She answered him, when she shortly after came out of the house with two ice cream cones in her hand.

"Honey, don't give Raven that ice cream; you would be defying a direct order from Darcy if you did"

"Come on Thor, where is the harm? It's not like she would ever find out"

"Maybe… Maybe not. Have you ever thought of the possibility that there might be a good reason to why Darcy won't let her daughter have sweets?"

"I… Yes your right; I'm sorry" She turned to look at Raven, and knelt down to her height.

"I'm sorry Raven, but if I give you this; your mother would be very angry" Raven looked as if she was very okay with it.

"I didn't really want it anyway, but do you have some fruit or something instead? I love fruit" She smiled at Jane as she said this.

"Yes of course we have" Jane smiled.

"We have an apple tree over there; Thor would you help me reach for an apple? I'm not tall enough" She asked, and then they both walked over to the apple tree.

"Don't you even know what ice cream tastes like?" Thor heard Javon ask Raven; he and Jane were far from the house, but his hearing was excellent.

"No, why should I?" He heard Raven answer.

"Because ice cream is the best thing in the world dummy" Javon told her.

"Is it really that great?" She asked confused.

"Well yeah it is; here take a bite from mine, and see for you self"

"I… I don't know if I should"

"Oh come on" Javon pushed. Thor couldn't see this turning out very well; he was just about to turn around and stop the ice cream conversation when he heard Raven answer.

"Ok then; just a small bite" Thor quickly turned around only to discover that he was too late.

"Eww" Raven said as she threw the ice cream cone away, and wiped the remaining ice cream around her mouth away.

"How can you even enjoy this ahhh… ahhh.. ATJEWWW!" Raven sneezed. The sneeze was shortly after followed by the sound on an explosion.

"BOOOOOM!" Jane screamed in surprise, and Thor's jaw was hanging close to the ground in disbelief. Their house had exploded to bits and pieces. All that was left was a synched stain on the ground, and some horrified neighbors had already gathered on the street. They both turned to look at the little girl with disbelief and surprise written all over their faces.

"I'm sorry" Raven had started to cry.

"This happened last time too" Thor couldn't believe his own eyes, that little girl had very powerful magical powers for some reason. His mind was racing a hundred miles per hour as he was trying to explain to himself what had just happened, and he could only think of one solution: Raven's father was an Asgardian.

"RAVEEEN" Javon complained.

"You threw my ice cream cone away!"

"I… I'm sorry" She said, and Thor could tell that she was truly sorry.

* * *

"OH MY… What the hell happened here!?" Thor had been talking to a police officer, when he heard Darcy. She ran towards him with a surprised look on her face.

"Just a minor accident" Thor answered her with a smile; he didn't want to confront Darcy with the matter, when the police officer was standing right there.

"Is everyone okay? Was anyone hurt?" She asked concerned.

"No.. No one was hurt" He reassured her.

"Oh good" She sighed in relief.

"Darcy I need to have a talk with you in privacy" The policeman took the hint.

"There is no one inside the trailer over there" He told them, and gestured with a hand for them to go. They both left for the trailer as quickly as possible; once they both were inside, Thor shut the door closed; they were completely alone.

"You gave her sugar didn't you?" Darcy asked accusingly.

"Javon did; I tried to stop it" Thor defended himself.

"Yeah sure; blame the kid, that's a great idea"

"Darcy"

"I told you not to give her any sugar, and you did anyway! She is terribly allergic Thor!"

"Allergic? That is how you choose to explain why my house blew up?"

"Listen Thor, I'm sorry about your house ok? I will pay you back, and you can stay with me until then" She reached for the door, but Thor blocked her way.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't notice after today?"

"No, I was kinda hoping that I could avoid explaining anything to you" Thor shook his head at her comment.

"Her father is Asgardian?" He asked. She just nodded.

"I thought that you were smarter than this Darcy. Many Asgardians has taken mortal women as lovers for a single night. I have told you this, so why did you agree to do this with one of them?" Thor was disappointed in her, and he felt the anger grow inside of him; he wasn't angry at her, but he was angry at the Asgardian.

"It wasn't like that Thor!" She almost yelled at him.

"Let me guess; you were in "Love"? You got pregnant, and he left as fast as his stupid legs could take him?"

"NO!"

"Oh? Then please tell me what happened!" Thor said with a thick layer of sarcasm in that first word.

"We WERE in love. We still are, but he doesn't know that I got pregnant, and he had… duties he had to take care of in Asgard before he could be with me. He will return; I know it in my heart" Thor was slightly surprised by her words; she was in love with an Asgardian? He was in love with her? How could she believe a word this Asgardian was telling her?

"And that was seven years ago? What kind of duties did he have!?"

"I don't know, but he will be back!" Thor felt sorry for her; what if he didn't come back? It would break her heart.

"Listen Darcy, I don't think he will; I'm so sorry" He meant it well, but he probably shouldn't have said that.

"How DARE you question his love for me!?" She yelled at him.

"We love each other; I know that with all my heart and soul!" She pushed him as she said this; he stayed on his feet however; Darcy wasn't that strong.

"Darcy, I can only imagine the pain you are going through and I…"

"NO THOR, you CAN'T imagine! Every time I look at my daughter, I can see him, every time she speaks, I can hear him, every time you mention him I…" Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I know this Asgardian?" He asked her.

"Well…" Darcy said; she suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Who is it Darcy?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not!?" Thor really wanted to know.

"You'll kill me; hell, you'll kill him"

"I promise you Darcy, I won't; I might even be able to help you two"

"NO Thor, you won't"

"And why won't I be able to help you?" Thor was getting impatient. Darcy let out a small sarcastic laugh.

"You really wouldn't want to"

"How do you know that!? I want to help"

"No"

"I want to know"

"NO!" Darcy was heading for the door now; she was just about to open the door when Thor grabbed her arm.

"Please Darcy, I promise that I won't judge you no matter what." He awaited her answer hopefully.

"Ok" She sighed.

"But I am a little bit embarrassed to tell you, so you have got to promise me that as soon as I have told you, I can leave this trailer without you saying a word, and without you following me; Ok?"

"You have my word as a prince of Asgard" She was embarrassed? He could understand the logic in that; if Thor knew him Thor would be surprised no matter what, of course she would be embarrassed.

"Tell me"

"Ok..." She hesitated.

"Come on Darcy; I promise you that I won't judge."

"Oh there is no doubt that you will judge; just wait and see."

"Why are you so skeptical? "

"It is actually kind of a big deal Thor"

"Of course it is; you are in love with an Asgardian!"

"It's serious"

"It is wonderful"

"It's bad"

"It is true love"

"It's Loki" Darcy finished the argument; there was no doubt that she won.

"Bye Thor, take care" She said as fast she could, before she ran out of the trailer as if she was running for her life. Thor was left paralyzed in chock; he did. Not. See. That. Coming. Darcy and Loki, Loki and Darcy, Raven, Prison, Asgard, Midgard, Darcy, Loki. DARCY, AND LOKI!? His head, and his thoughts were spinning too fast; he couldn't keep up. As if he was a woman, he fainted, and passed out.

**Authors note: **

I have decided to make this into a full story; let me know what you think of that:) Have a great day, and remember to review:)


	3. Something worth waiting for

**Chapter 3: Something worth waiting for.**

**Authors note:** Hi guys… I'm very sorry for the slow updates; I have many excuses, but I'm sure that you don't really want to be bored with them; instead I am going right ahead with the chapter.

This first part of the chapter was slightly inspired by the song: "The test that stumped them all" by the band "Dream theater" if I haven't described the things good enough, then you can just listen to that song and you'll get the gist.

Enjoy:

* * *

It was true what they said about the Asgardian dungeons; it truly was a dark, cold and unwelcoming place. The dark hallways were wet and cold causing a lot of the prisoners to be sick most of the time. The cells were far too small and far too dark for any decent person to live there, and the smell… The smell was indescribably bad. The fumes of urine, dirt, blood, and carcass mixed together in a smell that Loki only could describe as the smell of death. He could hardly believe that he had spent seven years in this hell; he could hardly believe that he was still alive, and he could hardly believe that it had been SEVEN YEARS since he had last seen Darcy. This horrible dungeon wasn't what had made the past seven years of his life a living hell; seven years without Darcy had. Of course this dungeon had scarred him for life; he wanted to get out of this place so badly that he would cry if it helped him to get out. He didn't care if he had to live on the streets of Asgard, or if it was by death sentence; he had to get out of this place, and it had to be soon. The sentence that he had gotten was a thousand years in this place, but he had long realized that he would die of depression long before those years were over… A thousand years… Loki could hardly believe it… She promised to wait for him… She promised to love only him until the day that she died… He wondered if she had kept that silly promise he had made her keep… He wondered if she was still waiting for him, or if she had found another man to love and embrace, and to kiss with her soft velvet lips… He wondered…. If she was going to die alone…Because of his mistakes…He couldn't help but wonder if his relationship with Darcy had been a huge mistake… Maybe if he hadn't done the things that he had done? Maybe then it would have been okay, but with the mistakes he had made? He made a mistake, he fell in love with Darcy, and he made another mistake. Now he was paying the price for his mistakes, but Darcy was being punished too. He had made a terrible mistake making Darcy promise only to love him for the rest of eternity… Now she was paying the price for this mistake by dying alone… He was going to live for five thousand years, but she would only live for maybe a hundred if she was very lucky, and very healthy which he knew that she wasn't as he knew how much she enjoyed sugared snacks. GAAAARRRGHHHHH! His mind was screaming in frustration. What was he supposed to do? He was in hell; she was a mortal who would die in the blink of an eye, and worst of all: he was never going to see her ever again. Loki was curled up in the corner of his cell with his thoughts racing around his head like a race car. He was used to getting nervous breakdowns now and then; it was perfectly normal giving his circumstances. After all this punishment WAS designed to break down his spirit; weather it worked or not depended on a lot of things: did he feel an uncontrollable craving for world domination? No. Was he slowly dying inside? Yes. One thing Loki was absolutely certain about was this: If he didn't get out of this place pretty soon; there wouldn't be much more than broken pieces left of him. If he didn't get out soon, his mind would die.

As if someone had read his mind, a guard entered his cell carrying a pair of hand cuffs in one hand, and a bundle of keys in the other. He looked down at Loki with disgust written all over his face as he spoke the words that would SO confuse Loki, and relieve him. Five words were all he said… Five small words:

"The Prince seeks your presence"

Of course he meant Thor, and of course Loki would go, but why? Why did Thor want to see him? That was the raging question that started to plague his already confused mind. Was this some kind of cruel trick to break him down further? Or was his punishment being changed for something worse than what he was already experiencing?

"You will be bathed, clothed, and fed before you see the prince. Do you have any things you need to gather, or do you wish to leave right away?" The guard continued looking at Loki with that harsh disgusted look plastered on his face. When he realized that the guard felt superior of him; he felt a sting of anger ever so slightly grace his mind; it didn't last long though. He felt the old witty Loki slowly return, but he blocked the way for maniacal "Evil" Loki; that part of him was… Not GONE, but…. Small…. Far away, and…Fading.

"Are you kidding?" Loki smiled while he mustered up all of the dignity he had remaining.

"I would LOVE to stay and have fun with my friends" He said sarcastically as he gestured to some drawings of Vikings on the stone wall of the cell. The drawings were not his; the person who had made them was long gone, but that didn't matter much to Loki. He had been annoyed by the awful paintings for too long now; it didn't matter who had made them, as long as he could get rid of them.

"I will take that as a means to tell me that you want to leave right away" The guard answered in an indifferent tone.

Loki pulled his sarcastic "half smile/half laugh" as the guard pulled him on his feet, and handcuffed him. The guard sighed as he pulled Loki along.

"Let us go… It is not wise to let the mighty Prince Thor wait longer than necessary"

"Oh believe me" Loki answered the guard.

"I know…"

* * *

A long bath, a good meal, and a well needed haircut later Loki was pacing back and forth in Thor's bed chambers; waiting for him to show up. He had been told that Thor had moved to Midgard, or as the mortals preferred to call it "Earth". He found it hard to believe that Thor was the father of a six year old child, and that his mortal woman was expecting another. Thor as a father… The thought couldn't help but strike Loki as amusing; the big man carrying something so small. Funny pictures of Thor taking care of a baby began to flash inside Loki's mind. He laughed a little bit of them before he pushed the thought away again. Amusing thoughts was not what Loki should be focused on at that moment; what was he going to do when Thor arrived? Why did he want to see him? Seven years Loki had spent in that hell dungeon. Seven years, and not once had Thor or any other come to visit him. Not once had anyone shown interest in him, so why now? That was the biggest question… Why now? Loki looked out of the panorama window Thor had had specially installed for him a long time ago; the sky was a beautiful warm orange, the clouds looked like ripped pieces of cotton: white and fluffy. He could see other planets in the sky too; they seemed so close that he could almost reach out and touch them. The golden city was streaming with Asgardians; each of them very different from one another. The sound of children playing, and laughing could be heard from the distance. The piece and beauty could keep him captured forever; he could truly feel how much he had missed his home.

"A beautiful sight, is it not?" A voice behind him spoke.

"Perhaps I would enjoy it a little better if I was not wearing these handcuffs" He replied.

Loki smiled as he turned around to look at his older brother; he looked…Sad? He was smiling though; clearly glad to see him.

"Seven years" Thor said as he embraced Loki in a tight hug.

"Really?" Loki said sarcastically.

"It feels longer than that"

"I truly know what you mean" Thor said as he squeezed Loki even tighter.

"Thor" Loki breathed.

"Could you sit me down? I almost can't breathe"

Thor sat him down again; he suddenly had a very serious look on his face. An awkward silence filled the room for a while; Thor just starred at Loki with an odd expression on his face. What was going on?

"Did you lie?" Thor caught him off guard.

"I… Wh… What?...Why?...When?" Loki felt confused; Thor brought him here to ask him if he had lied? Thor didn't answer; he ignored Loki's question completely as he continued to stare at Loki with disbelief poorly hidden away. He seemed like he was far away in thought as he slowly walked over to the open window and put a steady hand on the window sill. Thor looked out at the city with indifference in his eyes while he spoke to Loki.

"Jane and I have a wonderful young son; his name is Javon." The confusion Loki felt was finally making its way to his face; slowly breaking the calm mask he usually wore. He didn't speak a word as he knew that Thor wasn't finished speaking. He listened with interest as Thor continued speaking.

"Javon has a friend of whom we know the mother. Sometimes we babysit this child as a favor to the mother."

A silence filled the room again as Thor stopped for a minute to gather himself. Something was clearly bothering him, and it was bothering him a lot. He was suddenly shaking, and his breathing was slightly faster than usually. He was showing all the signs of someone who was nervous; he was clearly trying to hide it, but no one could fool Loki with things like this. Loki knew that it wouldn't be wise to talk to Thor right now as that might cause him to clam up, and if Thor clammed up now he might never tell Loki what was going on. The only thing Loki could do right now, was to wait for Thor to speak again which wasn't as long as he had thought.

"This child… A beautiful young girl named Raven. She is a wonderful child; a bit shy, but …" Thor faded out again; Loki could tell that he was trying to choose his words very carefully.

"Last time we babysat her… Something happened… Something that changed… Everything…" Thor's pauses had begun to irritate Loki; if he couldn't get to the point without help, Loki would have to make him get there.

"Thor… You asked me earlier if I "lied"… What did that have to do with this? What did you mean?" By the sound of Loki's voice; Thor finally turned around to look at his brother. It was only now that Loki noticed the tears that was streaming down his brother's face in a heavy flow; not tears of sadness, but tears of anger. Clearly dreading the response Thor spoke up; no hesitations, no long pauses; only the long truth.

"Jane's best friend… Lady Darcy… She is very good at keeping secrets, BUT she is no liar. Humans can't keep secrets forever; neither can Asgardians, but at least they can handle lying. Do not ask me how, but I managed to get Darcy to tell me everything that has happened between you two. She told me that you loved her, and now I ask you; not as your brother, but as her friend and protector of the nine realms: Did you lie to her!?" Thor's voice was firm and filled with anger. Loki was no longer confused, but he wasn't certain either; this was about Darcy!? There had to be more to it than that; right?

"Listen Thor; I do not know how you got Darcy to tell you about this, but it is true; every single word I told her was true, I would not dare to lie to the woman I love" Loki was surprised with himself for being so honest with Thor about his feelings for Darcy, but that is what happens when you fall in love; he had gotten to that point where he didn't want to hide it anymore. And the look on Thor's face was all worth it; he was smiling so wide that every single one of his perfect white teeth could be seen.

"This is wonderful news then! I shall talk to our father about releasing you from the dungeon immediately"

"You… You would do that for me?" Loki asked surprised after hearing his brother's statement.

"Of course I would do that; I love you, and of course you have to take responsibility of your actions" Thor stated much more serious than before.

"Responsibility?...Whatever do you mean Thor?" Loki could feel that something big would come up now; if it was a feeling in his gut or the look on Thor's face, he did not know, but he knew that it was something very important.

"Wow… Darcy was right when she said that you didn't know" Thor seemed puzzled, but Loki didn't care at the moment.

"What did Darcy say? What do I not know?" Loki asked with a very curios voice. Thor took a deep breath before he answered.

"Loki… You… You have a daughter" Thor kept silent after that; he just stood there, completely still as he observed Loki's reaction. No. Thor was not kidding. Loki's heart started beating faster than it ever had beaten; his chest was sure to explode now. His calm mask was shattered to a million pieces, and he felt his head spinning. All the words Loki usually had prepared was gone; only one word managed to escape his lips in response…

"What?"

* * *

**Authors note:**

And that was the end of that chapter; let me know what you think. I know that I am slow, and that my chapters are very short, but I can't do better. I am currently working two stories at the same time so I am a little bit stressed. The other story (have already published 6 or 7 chapters) follows the daughter of a certain Asgardian man. (Dunnn Dun Dunnnn) check it out if you have nothing else to do; it's called "A private affair" starring the hot Captain America, and my OC: "Hel" the daughter of a certain Asgardian man whose name alone would be a spoiler for the story.

Don't forget to review; I accept compliments, insults to my writing, and idea's to what could happen to the little family of Darcy, Loki, and Raven; I WOULD try to write it in the story, this started as a one-shot after all, so I'm still trying to figure out a good plot.

Have a wonderful day; may it be filled with rainbows, unicorns, and ice cream. :D


End file.
